A Walk In The Park
by amycharys
Summary: two women need to hide their true feelings from their partners


**A Walk In The Park**

Hermione locked the door to her apartment and turned to her best friend, linking arms with her as they walked down the stairs to the main door of the building. As they walked out of the building a gust of wind caught the two females, flinging Hermione's long chestnut hair back and forth around her face. Her cheeks pink from the wind and her eyes bright in the sun. Her long skirt flowed around her lengthy, toned legs and her paces kept a constant beat on the floor. Next to her, Ginny's shortened red hair was being whipped round her face in a way that caused only her bright green eyes to be seen. Her jeans were tight against her shapely thighs and curvy bottom as she walked.

The pair walked in a companionable silence for what seemed like an eternity. They walked down the road and through the park at the edge of the city until they came to a stile that lead to an open field, or what seemed like an open field to ordinary members of the public. The two crossed the stile and appeared in what seemed to be an exact replica of the park.

Again they walked arm in arm in amicable silence until they came to an unmarked pathway, down which they turned. Down the path were hundreds, what seemed like thousands, of bushes, all rustling in a weird sort of way. When they eventually came to a bush that wasn't rustling, they stopped, looked around and ducked under it.

Under the bush the scenery changed immensely, the floor was no longer ridden with rotting dead leaves, but a luxurious burgundy carpet, there was no longer a bitter wind, but air conditioning, the leaves of the bush morphed into fuchsia pink paper covered walls. Dead centre to this newly discovered paradise was a large bed adorned with silky sheets. In one corner a shower, for all to see, in another, a toilet, just hidden. In the third corner a mini kitchen was found and in the last a huge love couch complete with heart shaped cushions.

The young women turned to face each other, finally letting down the face of what they appeared to be to the outside world.

"Oh, God! I've been looking forward to seeing you all week! It must have been more than a week since we were last here?"

"No, it has just been a week, though it does seem longer. Longer and longer every time I have to leave you at your flat," Ginny replied.

Hermione's face inched closer to Ginny's until they were only mere centimetres apart, their breath mixing in the space between their lips. Hermione slowly licked her lips before pressing them firmly onto Ginny's. Ginny responded, feeling the heat growing rapidly in her lower abdomen. Her arms wrapped themselves round Hermione's waist, bringing her closer. Hermione's arms instinctively wrapped around Ginny's neck, her fingers playing with the flaming red hair at the base of her neck, coiling the hair round her fingertips, pulling slightly before letting go and starting again. Ginny's fingers played with the top of Hermione's skirt, tugging the waistband before letting it ping back with soft snap. Hermione pulled back from the kiss to look at Ginny's face.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Only because you say I am," said Ginny, blushes creeping up her cheeks.

Hermione's hands moved to undo the buttons on Ginny's coat. "You must be getting warm in here, Miss Weasley, allow me to take your coat off of you." Ginny obliged, giggling a little at the sudden role-play being advanced on her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Asked Hermione, after depositing Ginny's coat on the back of the sofa.

"Well, come to think of it, I do have a few knots in my back, do you think you would be able to sort those out for me?" Ginny asked, stifling another giggle.

"Well, if you could remove your outer layers please, and lie on your front on the bed I would be more than happy to solve your dilemma for you."

Hermione stood back and watched with intent as Ginny slowly peeled her jeans off her legs and over her feet, the unbuttoned her blouse and slowly dropped it to the floor, revealing a matching black lace French pants and bra set. She turned languidly and sauntered over to the bed where she lay face down on one side, with her body diagonally covering the other. Hermione revelled in just staring for a moment or two before gliding across the room to where her friend and companion lay. She climbed gently onto the bed and straddled Ginny's lower back, rubbing her hands together to create warmth on them. She then placed one hand on one shoulder blade, and the other on the other shoulder blade and began to push and rub in a rhythmic pattern, pushing every knot in the other girl's spine out to leave her relaxed and docile.

Ginny turned and lay on her back, rolling Hermione onto her side.

"You are so good at those, I guess that's why I love you so much!"

Hermione blushed slightly and dipped her head down.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed! Anyway, I think you have far too many clothes on for the temperature in this place. Come on, shed them!" Ginny commanded.

Hermione sat up and removed her form fitting t-shirt and pushed her skirt down over her legs, taking her stockings with it. She shimmied out of it and pushed all the excessive garments onto the floor by the side of the bed before lying back down next to Ginny. She traced smooth circular patterns on Ginny's stomach, making her giggle and writhe about. Hermione's pink and black lace panties rode higher up her legs as she moved up the bed, her finger tracing up over Ginny's bra and under her chin, before she leant in for a kiss. Hermione's soft lips pressed against the other woman's in a chaste kiss before she backed away to look at the woman she loved.

Ginny gazed upward, all other things in the room gone as she took in the heavenly sight before her. She looped one arm behind her lover's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. This time, instead of a naïve peck, mouths were opened and tongues were thrust, duelling inside the two joined mouths. Both persons were eliciting moans of delight, and the temperature in the room was rising, as the body heat of the two aroused females increased. Hermione reached around and unclasped the redhead's bra, pulling it off her and throwing it to some far corner of the room, where it landed noiselessly. The brown haired female moved one hand to tangle in the mane of hair and the other to one of the ample breasts that was rising and falling with the ever quickening beat of the younger female's heart.

"Hermione, please, have me, I need you now, your fingers, your mouth, please!" Ginny cried in a strangled voice.

Hermione nodded and moved the hand from her hair down her stomach and to the waistband of her knickers. She took the top of the knickers and pulled down sharply, ripping the garment off over Ginny's feet. She then moved her hand back to the young woman's abdomen and stroked down slowly, increasing the pleasure and the tension. Ginny whimpered and pushed Hermione's hand down to where she wanted it to be. Hermione dipped one finger into Ginny's moist, wet heat and kissed her stomach, before lowering her head to take Ginny's clit in her mouth, eliciting a moan from the girl beneath her. Hermione moved her finger in and out, twisting the girl's clit between her lips before adding a second finger. Ginny ground down onto the older girl's fingers, rocking her hips back and forth. Hermione took her fingers away from Ginny, licking them, giggling as Ginny groaned at the loss. The older girl then lowered her head down to the younger girl's sex. As the heat of Hermione's mouth wrapped around Ginny, she cried out in intense pleasure. As Hermione's talented tongue thrust in and out of Ginny in an erratic rhythm, Ginny began to tense, the muscles in her abdomen contracting as she tried to keep from going over the edge too soon.

"Let go for me, Ginny, please, let go for me?" Hermione pleaded.

Ginny nodded tensely and as the tongue whooshed around her clit one last time, she jerked and cried out Hermione's name over and over again. Slowly she came down from her, opening her eyes and looked at the girl she loved so much.


End file.
